


Apocalypse Dreams

by Patchcat



Series: Destiny and Chicken [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: summerpornathon, M/M, zombie kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's woken from a sound sleep by Merlin's nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summerpornathon Week 2. Theme was apocalypse or fuck-or-die. 
> 
> Mild warning/enticement for barebacking and a bit of non-graphic gory imagery.

Arthur woke to the sound of moaning and the bed shaking from his partner’s tossing and turning in disturbed slumber. Rolling over on his side, he glanced at the clock over Merlin’s shoulder and added a moan of his own. Two o’clock in the bloody morning! _Well,_ he thought with a sleepy sigh. _At least it’s the weekend._

He reached over and gently shook Merlin’s shoulder, hoping to wake him out of whatever strangeness was plaguing his sleep. He wasn’t prepared for Merlin to scream his name in panic and flail so hard that he knocked Arthur in the head. 

“Ow!” Arthur exclaimed. “Damn it, Merlin! Wake up!”

With a sharp gasp, Merlin sat bolt upright, looking frantically around the room. His wide eyes came to rest on Arthur and Arthur was surprised to see them well up with tears. “Oh, thank God!” Merlin gasped, reaching for Arthur and clinging as though his life depended on it.

“Merlin!” Arthur said, exasperated, looking down on the dark head that was trying to burrow into his chest. “What on Earth -- _Mer_ lin!”

Arthur was starting to get a little concerned. Merlin wouldn’t look at him and his whole body was trembling. Whatever he’d been dreaming had obviously affected him badly. Arthur started rubbing his hand soothingly along Merlin’s back. Before long, he could hear Merlin mumbling. Straining a little, he could barely make out words.

“Zombies...Whole world had ended...everything destroyed.... Then -- Then -- You...and chasing...and...and... OH MY GOD! THEY WERE EATING --” Merlin cut himself off with a gasping sob and tried to burrow deeper into Arthur’s chest. Arthur glanced down and was caught in the bright blue of Merlin’s panicked gaze, and he could tell that his lover was still caught up in his nightmare. 

“Easy, love,” Arthur soothed, kissing the top of Merlin’s head. “I’m right here.” He rolled his eyes and couldn’t quite believe he was saying this. “The zombies didn’t get me.”

“Arthur?” Merlin whispered and then surged forward, crushing his mouth to Arthur’s. The kiss was rough, desperate, needy, and Arthur was caught completely by surprise when he felt Merlin’s hand trail down his body and wrap around his half-hard cock, stroking with obvious intent.

“Merlin?” Arthur breathed into the mouth that was firmly attached to his own. 

Merlin pulled back and buried his face against Arthur’s neck, licking and kissing at whatever skin he could reach. “Alive,” he whimpered. “You’re alive. Arthur, please -- Need -- Please...”

Arthur closed his eyes. He could hear the desperation in Merlin’s voice, and who was he to deny his partner comfort? “Yesss,” he hissed as Merlin jerked his cock. 

Merlin scrambled around until he straddled Arthur’s hips and then sank straight down, still open and loose from their earlier coupling, taking Arthur in all at one shot. After that, it was a blur of Merlin riding him rough, hard, and fast. Arthur reached out to help Merlin along, only to discover that his lover wasn’t more then half-hard.

Merlin batted his hand away. “No,” he panted. “Not going to.”

“But --” Arthur protested.

“Don’t care,” Merlin growled, speeding the rhythm of his hips. “Just want to -- want to feel --”

And then Arthur was beyond arguing as his orgasm hit him hard; and he arched his back, burying himself as deep as he could as he came with a shout.

~*~*~

Later, Arthur lay on his back with Merlin’s head on his shoulder, listening to the sounds of Merlin’s even breathing. As his eyes slipped closed, Merlin’s voice broke the silence. “You know,” he said with a yawn. “My dream wasn’t _all_ bad.”

Arthur blinked and grunted out an “oh?”

“Yeah,” Merlin said softly. “See, there was also these really adorable kittens. Well,” he paused, considering. “I mean, they were adorable if you think zombie kittens are, you know, _‘adorable’_.”

Arthur snorted. _Only Merlin,_ he thought fondly. 

“That’s not the best part, though.” Merlin paused expectantly. Arthur’s sleep “hmmmm?” must have been enough because Merlin said, “No. The best part? They were fucking! Can you believe that? Fucking zombie kittens!”

Arthur stared at the top of Merlin’s head, dumbfounded. He could feel the curl of his lover’s smile against his chest and Merlin’s body trembled against him with laughter. With an amused snort and a smile, Arthur groaned, “Your mind is a very strange and scary place, Merlin,” and he settled back down to sleep.


End file.
